Insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) have desirable characteristics, which can make them more suitable compared to metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), especially for high power and high efficiency applications. For example, IGBTs may be used in many applications, such as, but not limited to, variable-frequency drives (VFDs), automotive, power converters, light emitted diodes (LEDs), and other applications. As a byproduct of switching operation, an IGBT may produce waste heat. If an IGBT reaches a temperature exceeding a temperature rating for the IGBT, the IGBT may deteriorate or permanently fail.